Les méfaits du gui
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Blaise et Théo ont une mission pour Noël, ils veulent réunir les préfets en chef en utilisant du gui enchanté. Mais attraper Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger sous du gui va s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu...(traduction)


_Hello, voici une nouvelle traduction :D_

 _Après un Drarry, voici un Dramione. J'avais envie de changer un peu._

 _Bon, il y a quelques clichés, mais il y a des passages sympas (surtout celui avec Rogue XD)_

 _L'auteur a voulu écrire une fic légère, sans Mangemorts, ni Voldemort, donc ils sont tous en septième année._

 _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à cleotheo._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : Blaise et Théo ont une mission pour Noël, ils veulent réunir les préfets en chef en utilisant du gui enchanté. Mais attraper Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger sous du gui va s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu...(traduction)

* * *

 **Les Méfaits du gui **

**OoOoOo**

Assis dans la bibliothèque, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott avaient leurs têtes penchées ensemble comme ils complotaient pour faire en sorte que leur meilleur ami, Drago Malfoy, soit avec la fille de ses rêves. Aussi longtemps que Blaise et Théo s'en souvenaient, Drago avait toujours eu un faible pour Hermione Granger, mais il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à la jeune Gryffondor. Blaise et Théo avaient espéré que les choses allaient enfin progresser lorsqu'ils étaient devenus tous deux préfets en chef au début de l'année, mais à ce qu'ils pouvaient constater, Drago n'avait pas encore fait le premier pas et la Gryffondor fougueuse non plus. Les deux élèves avaient passé beaucoup de temps à se narguer et à flirter, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait vraiment une progression.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? » demanda Théo. « D'après ce que j'ai vu, Granger est aussi têtue que Drago. A ce rythme là, on a pour un siècle au minimum. Faire en sorte que ces deux là s'avouent leurs sentiments ne va pas être facile à mon avis. Draco nie toujours qu'elle lui plaît, même si cela devient de plus en plus évident. »

« Il faudrait qu'on les mette dans où une position où ils se retrouveraient face à leurs sentiments » réfléchit Blaise, une idée commençant à germer dans son esprit.

Théo fronça les sourcils. « Et comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? »

« Comme c'est presque Noël, je pense qu'un peu de gui enchanté pourrait bien faire l'affaire » sourit Blaise. « Tout ce dont nous avons à faire est de nous assurer qu'ils finissent en dessous tous les deux »

« Cela pourrait s'avérer délicat » prévint Théo. « Le gui enchanté ne capture qu'une personne en dessous. Qu'est-ce qui garantit que l'autre viendra et embrassera la personne e coincée sous le gui ? »

« Nous allons devoir faire preuve de créativité » répondit Blaise avec un sourire. « Nous sommes Serpentard et être retors est ce que nous faisons le mieux »

Théo se mit à rire et tous deux finalisèrent leur plan. Premièrement, ils devaient obtenir un peu de gui enchanté, et ensuite, il ne restait plus qu'à attraper les deux préfets en chef dessous.

Cela s'annonçait facile.

OoOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, Blaise et Théo avaient le gui enchanté en leur possession. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de trouver l'occasion idéale pour l'utiliser. La première occasion arriva un vendredi après-midi durant le cours de potion. Tous deux travaillaient ensemble sur leurs travaux pratiques, comme Drago et Hermione. Alors qu'ils en étaient à la moitié de la Potion du rêve, Théo aperçut Drago se diriger vers l'armoire à ingrédients pour aller chercher quelque chose que les préfets en chef avaient clairement oublié lors de la collecte des ingrédients.

« Je pense que c'est le bon moment » lança Théo à Blaise, lui montrant ce qu'il se passait. « Drago se trouve proche de l'armoire à ingrédients, si nous mettons le gui au-dessus de la porte, il sera pris au piège »

Blaise comprit immédiatement son idée. Hermione étant l'élève la plus proche de l'armoire, Rogue ordonnerait certainement qu'elle se lève et délivre Malfoy du gui. Ne voulant pas rater cette occasion, Blaise prit quelques brindilles de gui de son sac et tranquillement, murmura un sort de transfère. Le gui disparut de sa main et alla s'accrocher au-dessus de l'armoire.

« A présent, on reste assis là et on se fait plaisir » murmura Blaise à Théo.

Celui-ci sourit en réponse, mais son sourire s'évanouit rapidement en voyant Rogue se lever de son bureau et se diriger vers l'armoire à ingrédients. Pensant qu'ils avaient été repérés, les deux Serpentard s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Cependant, le professeur de potion parut ne pas avoir remarqué le gui et il marcha vers la porte du placard, passant la tête à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps ? » demanda Rogue à Drago Malfoy.

« Je cherchais les coléoptères en poudre, mais quelqu'un a dû les ranger au mauvais endroit » répondit Drago. « Je viens juste de les trouver »

« Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous de prendre ce dont vous avez besoin et mettez vous au travail » lança Severus Rogue.

Comme Rogue se tournait pour partir, il se retrouva tout à coup cloué sur place. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que la porte de l'armoire. Alors que le professeur de potions tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard amusé. Même s'ils avaient planté du gui pour attraper Drago, il était amusant de voir leur professeur de potions dans cette situation.

« Pardon, professeur, mais je ne peux pas passer » fit Drago, attirant l'attention de toute la classe.

« C'est parce que je ne peux pas bouger » gronda Rogue.

« Quelqu'un a planté du gui au-dessus de la porte » remarqua Pansy Parkinson comme les élèves essayaient de trouver ce qui avait bien pu bloquer leur professeur.

« Par Salazard Serpentard » siffla Severus Rogue, l'air de ne pas du tout trouver la plaisanterie à son goût. « Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, balayant un regard menaçant dans la classe.

Comme personne ne se dénonçait, Rogue prit lui-même les choses en main. Sortant sa baguette, il tenta divers sorts pour annuler le maléfice et faire décrocher le gui, mais peine perdue le gui demeura fermement accroché, comme s'il voulait le narguer. Le professeur serait donc coincé ici, tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçu un baiser.

« Dois-je aller chercher quelqu'un ? » demanda Hermione. « Le professeur McGonagall peut-être ? »

« Hors de question » siffla Rogue, plissant le nez à l'idée d'embrasser sa collègue.

« Désolé, professeur, mais quelqu'un doit vous embrasser » fit remarquer Drago à l'intérieur de l'armoire à ingrédients. « Je ne vais pas rester coincé là-dedans toute la journée »

« Une des filles pourrait vous libérer » suggéra Blaise avec un sourire malicieux. « Je suis sûr que quelqu'un va se dévouer pour vous embrasser."

« Hors de question » protesta Rogue alors que les rires fusaient dans la salle.

« Cela sera soit un élève, soit un collègue, professeur » fit Drago de son ton de préfet en chef. « Sauf si vous voulez rester près de ce placard indéfiniment »

« Très bien » céda Rogue avec un grognement. « Quelqu'un va venir me donner un bisou sur la joue. Cela devrait libérer l'enchantement »

« Il y a-t-il des filles qui sont d'accord pour aller bécoter Rogue » ? appela Blaise.

« Taisez-vous, Zabini » répliqua Severus Rogue de plus en plus excédé.

« Je voulais simplement trouver un volontaire pour vous embrasser, Monsieur » répondit Blaise avec un air innocent.

« Eh bien, nous nous passerons de vos commentaires intelligents » claqua Rogue. « Il faut que quelqu'un vienne ici et me libère »

« Vous ne pouvez pas demander à Malfoy de le faire ? Il en sera ravi, j'en suis sûr » se moqua Ron Weasley au fond de la salle.

« T'es tombé sur la tête, Weasley ! » rétorqua le Serpentard en question. "Je n'embrasse pas les hommes »

Alors que les discussions commençaient à devenir de plus houleuses, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass discutaient sur laquelle aller sauver leur professeur. Finalement Daphné se leva de sa chaise avec un petit sourire satisfait et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Rogue, je vais vous libérer » sourit Daphné.

« Elle a presque l'air excité à l'idée d'embrasser Rogue » souffla Ron à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

« Tout les goûts sont dans la nature, je suppose »commenta ce dernier en haussant les épaules, attendant la suite, même si la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir était Rogue se faire embrasser par une aussi belle sorcière que Daphné.

« Merci Miss Greengrass » dit Rogue à la jeune fille qui approchait. « Maintenant, donnez-moi un rapide baiser sur la joue et nous pourrons tous nous remettre au travail »

Daphné hocha la tête avec impatience, avant de se pencher et de planter un baiser ferme sur la joue de son professeur de potions. Des rires et des sifflements s'ensuivirent et même le regard d'acier que Rogue lança à l'ensemble de la classe ne put les calmer. Malheureusement après le baiser, Rogue ne put toujours pas bougé.

« Peut-être qu'il faut un vrai baiser » suggéra Blaise, en sachant très bien que seul un vrai baiser briserait l'enchantement.

« Cela ne se produira pas » lança Rogue. « Je ne peux pas faire ça »

« Moi, je peux » rétorqua Daphné.

Et avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Daphné s'était penchée brusquement en avant et pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser ne prit pas uniquement Rogue par surprise, un silence stupéfait tomba dans la salle alors que tout le monde observait la scène les yeux ronds. Ce fut seulement quand le baiser commença à s'éterniser et que le professeur de potions avait l'air de plus en plus éberlué que les rires et les sifflements reprirent de plus bel. Le bruit sortit Rogue de sa tétanie, il attrapa Daphnée et l'éloigna.

« Merci Miss Greengrass » dit-il d'une voix étouffée comme il put enfin s'éloigner de la porte de l'armoire. « Maintenant, je suggère que nous retournions tous au travail et que nous oublions cet incident fâcheux »

« Comme si cela allait se produire » déclara Blaise en riant légèrement. « Cette histoire va faire le tour de l'école une fois le cours terminé »

Effectivement, à la fin de la journée, il n'y avait pas un seul élève, professeur ou même fantôme qui n'avait pas entendu parler du gui malicieux qui avait piégé Rogue, lequel avait reçu un baiser de Daphné pour le libérer. Ce n'était pas vraiment le résultat que Blaise et Théo espéraient, mais ils ne pouvaient pas nié que l'expérience avait été pour le moins amusante.

OoOoOoOo

Une autre occasion arriva quelque jours seulement après l'incident de potions. Blaise et Théo allaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand ils repérèrent les préfets en chef descendre les escaliers. Hermione était à quelques pas devant Drago, c'était donc le moment idéal pour la coincer sous le gui dans la Grande Salle, puisque le Serpentard lui emboîtait le pas, il pourrait donc la libérer aisément.

Se hâtant de rejoindre la Grande Salle à toute vitesse, Blaise et Théo vérifièrent que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours avant que Blaise n'accroche une branche de gui par magie en haut des portes de la Grande Salle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard et eurent tout juste le temps de se glisser sur le banc avant que Hermione n'entre dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? » s'exclama la jeune fille quand elle se retrouva bloquée à l'entrée. Levant les yeux, elle poussa un juron en apercevant le branche de gui suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

« Miss Granger, allez-vous rester là toute la journée, ou allez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le petit-déjeuner ? » l'interpella Dumbledore à la table des professeurs.

« Je suis coincée » répondit Hermione. « Quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de mettre du gui enchanté au-dessus de la porte »

« Il semble que nous ayons besoin d'un volontaire pour libérer, Miss Granger » déclara Dumbledore.

« J'y vais ! » lança Ron, sautant pratiquement de son banc à la table des Gryffondor.

Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard inquiet car le rouquin se dirigeait prestement vers les grandes portes. Ils ignoraient ce que faisait Drago, mais normalement, selon leurs calculs, il aurait dû déjà arriver. Heureusement, leur ami apparut à ce moment là, juste derrière Hermione alors que Ron n'en était qu'à la moitié de son chemin.

« Tu as un problème, Granger ? » demanda Drago.

« Gui enchanté » répondit simplement Hermione, levant la tête vers la plante incriminée.

« Laisse-moi te libérer dans ce cas » sourit le Serpentard avec un air amusé.

Sans faire de chichi, Drago se pencha et pressa brièvement les lèvres de la jeune fille. Blaise et Théo affichèrent un sourire triomphant, mais leur enthousiasme se fana aussitôt lorsque les préfets en chef se séparèrent en un temps record. Rogue et Daphné s'étaient embrassé beaucoup plus longtemps que ça.

« Merci Malfoy » Hermione adressa un sourire au Serpentard, avant de s'éloigner des grandes portes et de marcher en direction de la table des Gryffondor.

« C'était à moi de le faire » se plaignit Ron quand Hermione revint. Il s'était figé sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, en voyant Malfoy embrasser Hermione.

« Malfoy était là le premier » rétorqua la jeune fille. « Tu aurais dû être plus rapide."

Pendant que Ron suivait Hermione en gémissant, Blaise et Théo regardaient avec surprise Drago s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils avaient donné à leur ami l'occasion parfaite d'être avec Hermione Granger, et qu'il lui avait donné un baiser aussi ridiculement court...

OoOoOoOo

« Cette fois, cela devrait parfaitement marcher » fit Blaise avec confiance.

Le duo était actuellement à l'extérieur des dortoirs des préfets, où ils avaient l'intention d'accrocher une nouvelle branche de gui. Ils avaient compris que leurs erreurs étaient causées par les lieux publics. Il leur fallait donc un endroit privé, où Drago et Hermione puissent vraiment s'embrasser. Heureusement, les dortoirs des préfets en chef se trouvaient dans un couloir tranquille au troisième étage, la probabilité d'être dérangé restait donc faible.

« Et si quelqu'un d'autre se retrouve piégé à nouveau ? » questionna Théo alors que Blaise accrochait la branche de gui juste au-dessus des dortoirs des préfets en chef.

« Qui veux-tu qu'il vienne ? » répliqua Blaise. « Il n'y a personne par ici. Tout ce dont nous avons à faire est d'accrocher ça et d'attendre que l'un des deux sorte des dortoirs. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, l'un des deux ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

« Est-ce qu'on va attendre pour vérifier que notre piège fonctionne ? » s'enquit Théo.

« Il vaut mieux » acquiesça Blaise. « Cachons-nous dans cette alcôve. »

Le Serpentard s'élança vers l'alcôve en question, entraînant Théo avec lui. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient observer l'entrée des dortoirs, mais personne ne pouvait les voir.

« Je n'y crois pas » siffla Théo, excédé, au bout de quelques minutes. « Regarde qui s'amène. »

Blaise poussa un gémissement en apercevant Harry Potter et Ron Weasley approcher. Les deux Gryffondor riaient et plaisantaient, et ne remarquèrent pas le gui jusqu'à ce que Harry marche directement en dessous. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry essaya de faire un dernier pas pour toquer à la porte qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Je n'y crois pas » grogna Harry, levant les yeux lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à bouger. « Quel est le crétin qui s'amuse à accrocher du gui partout ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit Ron. « Je vais frapper à la porte afin que Hermione vienne te libérer »

Contournant son ami, Ron frappa à la porte des dortoirs des préfets en chef. Après avoir toqué une seconde fois, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Drago légèrement agacé.

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Ron. « Harry est coincé sous le gui. »

« Chacun son tour » lança Drago avec un sourire narquois, ravi de voir son plus vieil ennemi piégé sous la plante.

« Alors, où est Hermione ? » insista Ron qui commençait à s'impatienter. « Nous avons besoin d'elle pour libérer Harry »

« Désolé, elle n'est pas là » répondit Drago comme il refermait la porte du dortoir derrière lui. « On dirait qu'il est à toi Weasley. Tu vas devoir libérer Potter du gui. »

« Où vas-tu ? » lança Harry comme le Serpentard passait devant lui et s'éloignait vers le couloir.

« Manger bien sûr » répondit tranquillement Drago. « Bonne chance avec le gui. »

« Peut-être que nous devrions partir nous aussi » chuchota Théo à Blaise comme ils essayaient de ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête qu'affichait les Gryffondor. « Je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'ai pas très envie de voir Potter et Weasley se rouler une pelle. »

Blaise hocha la tête et les deux Serpentard se glissèrent silencieusement hors de leur cachette et descendirent vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent pour dîner, ils s'installèrent à côté de Drago, qui leur raconta immédiatement que Harry était coincé sous du gui juste devant les dortoirs des préfets en chef et que le seul qui pouvait le délivrer était Ron Weasley.

« Tu penses que Weasley va l'embrasser ? » demanda Théo à Drago.

« On a qu'à attendre et voir la tête qu'ils vont faire, je pense qu'on saura à ce moment là » répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Leur attente prit au moins une demi-heure, avant que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ne pénètrent dans la Grande Salle. Le trio Serpentard observèrent avec intérêt les deux Gryffondor s'asseoir aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre et refuser de se regarder durant tout le dîner. A en juger leur comportement, les Serpentard en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils s'étaient en effet embrassé sous le gui.

« Peut-être que nous avons créé une nouvelle histoire d'amour » fit Théo d'un ton amusé comme Blaise et lui descendaient vers les cachots après avoir mangé. « Peut-être que ce baiser a rapproché Potter et Weasley et qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre »

« Peut-être » rit Blaise. « Mais je suis toujours déterminé à mettre Drago et Granger ensemble. Il nous reste une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, et j'ai une nouvelle idée où accrocher le gui »

« Et ce serait où ? » demanda Théo.

« Les dortoirs des préfets en chef » sourit Blaise.

« On a déjà essayé et ça a échoué » lui rappela Théo.

« C'est parce qu'on a planté le gui à l'extérieur, là ce sera à l'intérieur » fit Blaise avec un sourire rusé. « Ils ne pourront pas y échapper cette fois-ci »

OoOoOoOo

Il leur fallut quelques jours d'enquête pour trouver le mot de passe des dortoirs des préfets en chef, mais finalement Blaise et Théo obtinrent l'information dont ils avaient besoin pour y accéder. Leur plan était simple, ils devaient se faufiler dans les dortoirs et planter diverses branches de gui dans la pièce. Ils avaient décidé d'en suspendre plusieurs branches afin que les préfets en chef n'aient aucun échappatoire cette fois-ci.

« Tu es prêt ? » lança Blaise à Théo quand ils arrivèrent aux dortoirs des préfets.

« Prêt » opina Théo. Ils devraient faire vite, pour ne pas se faire prendre. Autrement, gare aux représailles..

Blaise murmura le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la salle commune des préfets en chef. A la seconde même où ils franchirent le seuil, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, en état de choc devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sur le canapé, à moitié empêtrés dans leurs vêtements se trouvaient un Drago Malfoy et une Hermione Granger en pleine séance de déshabillage.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, j'hallucine ! » lança Théo, assez fort pour capter l'attention de Drago.

Ce dernier tourna la tête en entendant sa voix et il regarda ses deux amis d'un air stupéfait. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? »

« On est juste venu te dire bonjour » répondit Blaise, essayant de ne pas regarder Hermione qui refermait sa chemise, les joues écarlates.

« Avec du gui ? » fit Drago, son regard glissant sur la plante que ses amis tentaient de cacher.

« Tu ne peux jamais savoir quand tu auras besoin de gui » fit Blaise. « Il vaut mieux être prêt au cas où tu tomberais sur une sorcière mignonne »

« Sans désigner Granger, bien sûr » ajouta Théo à la hâte, ne voulant pas que Drago pense que Blaise et lui essayaient de draguer la Gryffondor.

« Tu ne penses pas que Hermione est mignonne ? » lui demanda Drago, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Si, elle est très, très mignonne » sourit Blaise.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas intéressés par elle » assura Théo à Drago. « Nous savons combien elle te plaît »

« C'est vous qui avaient causé tous ces incidents avec le gui, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Drago, perspicace.

« En effet » avoua Blaise, décidant qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité puisque Drago les avait tous les deux percé à jour.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione en fronça les sourcils. « Quel était votre but ? »

« Nous voulions que vous soyez ensemble » admit Théo. « On s'est dit que si vous vous embrassiez, vous avoueriez _enfin_ vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre »

« Il est clair que nous avons perdu notre temps, puisque vous êtes ensemble, visiblement » observa Blaise, narquois.

« J'ai demandé à Hermione il y a quelques semaines » leur annonça Drago. « On était à Près-au-lard ensemble au début de décembre, vous nous avez même vu tous les deux. On était en train de parler dans la librairie »

« C'était un rendez-vous ? » lâcha Théo, sa mâchoire tomba sous la surprise. « Qui irait à un rendez-vous dans une librairie ? »

« Le rendez-vous n'était pas à la librairie, c'était juste une promenade dans Près-au-lard » répondit Hermione. « Même si nous avons passé la plupart de notre temps dans la librairie »

« Mais si vous êtes tous les deux ensemble, alors c'était quoi ce baiser pathétique dans la Grande Salle ? » questionna Blaise, perplexe. « Même Daphné et Rogue se sont embrassés avec plus de fougue que ça ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à mes amis » expliqua Hermione. « Ils n'ont pas été à Près-au-lard l'autre jour et si j'avais affiché une affection publique avec Drago, cela leur aurait causé un choc monumental. Je leur parlerai à Noël. Enfin, si j'arrive à les mettre ensemble dans la même pièce, ils semblent s'éviter ces derniers temps, et c'est à peine s'ils se parlent. Peut-être se sont-ils brouillés ? »

« Ah non, ce n'est pas ça du tout » fit Blaise en riant comme Théo et Drago esquissaient un sourire goguenard. « Ils se sont roulés une pelle, il y a quelques jours. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Hermione, les yeux ronds. « Pourquoi diable se seraient-ils embrassés ? »

« Nous avions accroché un peu de gui à l'extérieur des dortoirs des préfets en chef, dans l'espoir de vous mettre ensemble » répondit Théo. « Mais le gui a décidé de capturer Potter a la place et c'est Weasley qui a eu l'honneur de l'embrasser. »

Drago, Blaise et Théo éclatèrent de rire pendant que Hermione secouait la tête. « C'est malin. Vous êtes vraiment retors tous les deux. »

« Il n'y a pas que nous » se défendit Blaise. « Drago les a laissé se débrouiller tous seuls. Il ne les a pas vraiment aidé. »

« Je ne pouvais pas offrir mes services, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Drago avec une grimace. « Il n'y a qu'une certaine Gryffondor que je peux embrasser, et pas un foutu Potter »

« Je ne l'espère pas » Hermione adressa un sourire à son petit ami. « Il y aurait de sérieux problèmes si tu te mettais à embrasser mon meilleur ami »

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça » fit Drago en répondant à son sourire. « Je suis tout à toi. »

« Parfait. » répondit Hermione avec un signe de tête satisfait, avant qu'elle ne se penche et capture les lèvres du Serpentard.

Comme le baiser s'approfondissait, Blaise et Théo échangèrent un sourire triomphant. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas responsables de la « mise en couple » des deux préfets en chef mais maintenant Drago avait la sorcière qu'il avait toujours voulu et en plus ils s'étaient bien amusés avec le gui.

« Tu sais, ce serait dommage de gaspiller les dernières branches de gui » déclara Blaise à Théo. « Que dirais-tu si nous continuions à répandre la joie de Noël dans Poudlard ? »

« Allons-y » Théo prit un air diabolique. « Ces deux-là n'ont sans doute plus besoin de notre aide, mais je suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes ont besoin de s'embrasser sous le gui »

Laissant Hermione et Drago à leur séance de déshabillage, Blaise et Théo partirent pour provoquer un peu plus de chaos avec le gui enchanté. Il leur restait encore quelques jours avant la fin de l'enchantement et ils avaient encore beaucoup de gui à utiliser.

FIN


End file.
